


A Little Light Shines Through

by Writer4Christ



Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: A quiet moment in the Hawkes' household.





	

It was the middle of the night when John Hawkes made his way home after a long and tedious day.

Balancing a double life was proving to be more difficult by the hour and to top it all off, he had to look at Kyle all day long without cracking his head wide open.

He felt the surge of anger rise within just thinking about the man but quickly squashed it. He had to focus on something else. Anything else was the better alternative.

He sighed. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget the day.

He stepped into the foyer of his house and hung up his hat and coat. Normally, he would hear some laughter and hushed whispers between Elizabeth and Boo. Yet, it was quiet. Too quiet for his liking and his mind started to go into a tailspin.

Had Elizabeth and Boo been taken away and that bastard Kyle went back on his word?

Worse, was someone in their home holding them hostage?

He took the stairs two at a time and rushed into Boo’s room. His heart stammered in his chest when she wasn’t in her room.

“Where are you?” he whispered to himself.

He closed the door quietly and raced to his bedroom and barged in ready to take down the intruder.

There they were holding onto each other asleep safe and sound. Both of them looked peaceful than they had been in weeks.

He was able to breath a sigh of relief.

John noticed the book next to Elizabeth and walked over to put it on the dresser. He took a moment to look at his wife.

A lump formed in his throat because he had not been fair to her. She sacrificed herself for Boo and by extension him. He was angry she felt she needed to give in to Kyle and even angrier he had not been there to shoot the man in the face.

He didn’t protect them.

John extracted Boo from Elizabeth’s arms and put her in her own bed. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead careful not to wake her up. This child brought a light into his family and he wasn’t ready to give it up.

John went to his own room and fell asleep next to his wife for the first time in weeks.

Elizabeth felt a heavy presence and woke up with a start. She nearly collided with John’s chin.

“John,” she said surprised.

He genuinely smiled at her and Elizabeth’s heart soared. All he did was give of her looks of anger and disbelief since she slept with Kyle.

“I’m sorry,” he said his eyes filling up with tears. “I didn’t protect you. I didn’t protect Boo.”

“John-”

John shook his head to silence her impending protests. “No. I thought a part of you wanted him because you liked his attention better than mine. I was jealous of your past with him and when you told me I flipped. I hate you felt you had to go down that road with him. I hate myself for not being there when my girls needed me. Please Lizzie, forgive me.”

He launched himself in her lap silently crying against her.

She calmly held his head in his lap and stroked his hair. “I forgive you but I made a choice. An extremely difficult one and I would do it all over again if it means keeping Boo safe and you safe. I said whatever it took to protect our cargo and I meant it. John, you need to forgive yourself.”

She felt him shift his position and she let go of his body. She watched as his eyes stared into hers and he reached up to caress her cheek.

“I love you,” he said.

Elizabeth let out a small laugh. “I love you too.”

John was about to kiss her when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

“Boo is up,” Elizabeth said. “She’s an early riser.”

John nodded. “I’ll get the door.”

He opened it and Boo stood there a little surprised to see him open the door.

“Boo, it’s alright,” Elizabeth said. Boo ran to Elizabeth and climbed into bed. Elizabeth pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Did you sleep well?”

Boo nodded yes.

John caught Elizabeth’s eyes and winked. “Looks like I’ll be making the breakfast this morning. What would you like?”

“Eggs,” Boo said with enthusiasm.

“Eggs will be fine John.”

He nodded and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Today was going to be a new day for all of them.


End file.
